el nuevo clan outsusuki
by Haruto freelightyear
Summary: durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja naruto descubre sus sentimientos hacia sayuri y decide reconstruir el clan outsusuki


**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemon se recomienda discreción. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de este fic no me pertecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto**

era la cuarta gran guerra ninja y literalmente todo acababa de irse literalmente a la mierda no solo porque hace unos dias vinieron miles de zetsus a romperle las bolas a toda la alianza shinobi,aparecieron varios kages resucitados y revivieron a madara con ellos, no solo porque madara habia conseguido el senjutsu de lo seis caminos y habia recuperado su rinegan y finalmente no solo porque la madre del rikudou habia escapado de su sello.

sino que ademas el teme de "sasuke" queria matar a todos los kages y habia creado un chibaku tensei para todos los bijuus.

era tan penosa la situacion del uchiha que parecia que hacia todo esto para romperle las bolas de la busqueda de la verdad (hay que ser family friendly) al mundo y sobre todo a naruto que era el que hiba a tener que pelear contra el

 **"actualmente"**

sasuke que mierda haces-dijo naruto con ganas de cargarse al uchiha de una vez por todas

voy a reconstruir el mundo, mas bien voy a crear uno nuevo pero antes de eso al fin voy a poder mostrarme como realmente soy -dijo un sasuke ¡sonriendo!

a pesar de que naruto sabia porque, estaba preocupado por como se lo hiba a tomar sakura

de pronto se escucho una explosion y un poco de humo salio de donde estaba sasuke

al fin-dijo una voz femenina

los ojos de sakura se expandieron al ver a una uchiha

no, no puede ser-dijo una sakura perturbada con los ojos llorosos

la uchiha no tenia nada de que envidiarles a las kunoichis mas candentes de todo el mundo ninja mas bien todas tenian mucho de que envidiarle a la uchiha, tenia curvas perfectas perfectas en todo su cuerpo, unos pechos casi tan grndes como los de tsunade que superaban a los de hinata, un culo regordete casi tan grande como sus pechos y un rostro y voz angelical

naruto al verla tovo que hacer un henge para que no viera su ereccion y ahora estaba pensando en ir al valle del fin para jalarse el ganso, aunque ahora se estaba preguntando porque teni un fetiche extraño con aquel lugar, parece que no solo a indra y asura le gustaba ir alli a matarse si no a a ser otras cosas muy sucu... -mierda que estoy pensando se dijo naruto a si mismo

asi que esta es tu decicion sayuri pense que la rivalidad habia acabado por un momento, creo que estoy destinado a verla hasta el fin de los tiempos- dijo un hagoromo un poco decepcionado de indra y de el mismo y tan bien de naruto ya que al tener el rinegan activado podia ver su ereccion

no juro por mi vida jiji de que acabare la maldicion de una vez por todas dattebayo traere a la teme-dijo naruto mirando al sabio confiado de que lo haria

estas seguro...-dijo el sabio antes de ser interrumpidop por la uchiha

ya sabes a donde voy a ir naruto ... te espero alli-dijo sayuri antes de desaparecer con su amenomikana

espera sayuri, no te dejare ir-dijo naruto decidido haciendo un rasenshuriken

entonces sayuri activo su mangekyo sharingan y utilizo su amaterasu en el ojo derecho de naruto

hija de puta-murmuro naruto lleno de rabia que ya tenia las las godudamas rotas de todo lo que estaba pasando (family friendly otra vez aunque mas adelante no lo voy a ser)

jiji voy a ir-dijo naruto con un rostro serio entrando en su senjutsu de los seis caminos solo que ahora se veia un agujero en su ojo derecho

espera naruto, creo que cometi el mismo error otra vez asi que dejame areglarlo con un pequeño obsequio-dijo hagoromo

kurama traeme lo que tienes- dijo hagoromo para que despues saliera un chibi kurama que llevaba un hojo en su boca

damelo hijo tu hermanito tiene que irse con su hermana a pelear, "en muchos sentidos"-dijo hagoromo sonriendo, cosa que perturbo a kurama tanto que hoy tendria que ir con su hermano gyuki que era un buen psicologo

esta bien- dijo kurama un poco extrañado de la actitud del sabio

jiji de que estas hablando- le pregunto naruto a el rikudou

ah de nada veen aqui asi te doy tu ojo rinegan-dijo el rikudou mientras usaba su elemento yin yan para inplantarlo a naruto

 **(momento WTF innecesario de ver)**

¡woww! no sabia de que hacias tan buena droga jiji-dijo naruto

si naruto pero guarda el secreto es un negocio familiar que solo asura e indra conocen aunque el ultimo intento decirselo a las autoridades aunque como yo soy un marcianito 100% real no feik nadie me puede vencer-dijo hagoromo mientras miraba a naruto

mientras todo eso sucedia kakashi y sakura se quedaron ahi con cara wtf

 **(fin de escena wtf innecesaria)**

esta bien naruto no hay problema si dejo a kakashi y sakura en un genjutsu-dijo el sabio mientras los metia en un genjutsu

si no hay...¿que? wtf que haces-dijo naruto

no nada... tengo que decirte algo naruto, trata de no matar a sayuri de placer con tu mazo. solo aumentarias la maldicion de odio de indra por caer tan bajo ante asura

!¿que dices tatarabuelo?¡ yo no me quiero... bueno ya sabes que con sayuri- dijo naruto tartamudeando

naruto yo puede ver el futuro cercano y lo que vas a hacer con sayuri es tan real como que ustedes se han intentado matar tantas veces como pudieron-dijo hagoromo

bueno no importa creo que deberias ir a pelear ahorta mismo con sayuri-dijo hagoromo mientras desaparecias

¡genial ahora el kami no shinobi me dijo que me voy a poner a chingar con la que es probablemente la kunoichi mas poderosa y candente de todos los tiempos y que es mi mejor amiga !-dijo naruto en voz alta antes de ir al valle del fin con su hiraishin no jutsu al valle del fin, como tenia el sello alli ni yo lo se

bueno finalmente estas aqui dobe-kun-dijo sayuri

espera, dobe-kun que mierda esta pasando-penso naruto

asi que no te gusta andar mostrando el agujero de tu ojo derecho dobe-dijo sayuri desafiandola

no, te equivocas no va a hacer si quiera falta para patear tu trasero sayuri con mi ojo izquierdo es suficiente- dijop naruto mientras se lanzaba naruto hacia sayuri haciendo un rasenshuriken para demostrarle que hiba en serio

entonces sayuri actiba su mangekyo derecho y izquierdo y usa su susanoo perfecto

si asi lo quieres dobe-kun-dijo antes de usar el amaterasu sobre naruto el cual utilizo una cubierta de chackra para evitar que las llamas se cernieran sobre el

si asi lo quiero- dijo naruto antes de entras en modo senin y lanzarle al susanoo otro rasenshuriken el cual esta vez si logre impactar, para luego crear tres clones de sombras los cuales crearon un rasengan gigante que tambien impacto al susanoo

creo que es hora de subir de nivel dobe dijo antes de activar su rinegan y combinar su bansho tennin con su susanoo

entonces naruto entro en modo asura y uso tres de sus godoudamas para crear un gran bo que enterro en la tierra y que con un brazo de chackra de kurama se afero a el mientras que con las 3 restantes godudamas las combino hasta hacer una de su tamaño y lanzarla con otro brazo de kurama hacia el susanoo. ante esto sayuri utilizo su shinra tensei para devolver la gran godudama hacia naruto

mierda- dijo naruto antes de recoger todas sus godoudamas y lanzar una bijuudama en su modo kurama hacia sayuri la cual utilizo una de las alas de su susanoo la cual quedo destruida temporalmente durante el impacto. luego de eso naruto se canso de estar a la defensiva por lo que lanzo un rasenshuriken de las bestias con colas

esto destruyo gran parte del susanoo de sayuri por eso sayuri decide absorver el chackra de todos los bijuus y entrar en su modo indra susanoo el cual ante eso cargo rapidamente su flecha de indra la cual lanzo hacia naruto, ante esto naruto entra en su modo asura kurama y lanza su rasenshuriken final cargandose todo el valle del fin

entonces ya acabamos sayuri...supongo que no-dijo naruto con un rasengan en la mano que se transformo en un rasenshuriken que lanzo hacia sayuri

mierda dobe que haces-dijo sayuri asustada

mira hasta lo creiste dattebayo-dijo naruto haciendo que desapareciera el rasenshuriken

bien lo admito tu ganas... dobe-kun-dijo sayuri

esta bien ahora deshaeremos el jutsu pero antes sayuri liberaras a los bijuus y...

entonces los chibaku tenseis ante eso ellos cayeron al piso y se quedaron mirando a naruto y sayuri

bueno sayuri tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo naruto antes de abrir su ojo derecho y mostrar su rinegan azul

como lo conseguiste dobe-kun- dijo sayuri intigrada

nada jiji me lo dio-dijo naruto alegre

dobe devo pedirte un favor... he causado mucho dolor, casi te mato por lo que te pido...matame

que mierda dices sayuri estas bromeando-dijo naruto mirandola serio

no es verdad hazlo- sayuri dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

todabia no puedes morir tienes un objetivo por cumplir y yo te ayudare en eso dattebayo-dijo naruto

que objetivo dices dobe-dijo sayuri

debias restaurar el clan uchiha pero ese clan esta muerto asi que creemos uno nuevo- dijo naruto mientras hacia desaparecer su henge y mostraba su gran pene erecto

que mierda haces dobe-dijo sayuri sonrojada y runorizada y un poco hipnotizada por el gran miembro

estoy haciendo lo que debi hacer desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo naruto antes de utilizar sus brazos de chackra de kurama y empezarse a sacar la ropa

 **mientras tanto con los bijuus**

oh kurama mira al fin tenemos un jinchuriki de verdad-dijo shukaku emocionado

no te emociones tanto pareces gay... y por cierto donde estan tou-san y ojichan-dijo kurama

aqui hijos, como han estado-dijo hagoromo

asi que estas son las reencarnaciones de mis sobrinos se ven muy entuciasmados en lo que hacen-dijo hamura mientras se reia

si jiichan parece que naruto va a dejar a la uchiha renga-dijo gyuki

asi que al fin admites que mi jinchuriki es mejor que el tuyo he- dijo kurama orgulloso del baka del contenedor/amigo/hermano que tenia

no lo se bee no se queda atras con sus 9 pulgadas-dijo sonriendo el gyuki

en serio solo 9, creo que no sabes nada de anatomia uzumaki y menos de nuestro nuevo hermano-dijo kurama riendose de la ingenuidad de su hermano gyuki

naruto tiene reservas de chakra enormes incluso para uzumakis y senjus de la realeza a eso sumale el chakra de kurama y el nuestro y que sigue creciendo y nuestros anteriores jinchurikis hombres a pesar de ser grandes gracias a nostros quedaran en verguenza- dijo son goku a gyuki

es verdad solo los outsusukis y sus reencarnaciones logramos semejantes tamaños- dijo hagoromo orgulloso de su estirpe

 **mientras tanto con sayuri y naruto**

ahora naruto se encontraba en cuero mostrando sus abdominales desarollados y sus musculos perfectamente creados

sayuri ahora te toca ti- dijo naruto muy excitado

entonces de repente sayuri utilizo su amaterasu sobre su ropa quedando desnuda para luego usarlo sobre naruto

decir que tenia el cuerpo de una diosa era poco tenia curvas increiblemente perfectas unos pechos casi tan grandes como los de tsunade un culo mucho mejor que el de sakura unas caderas muy anchas y unas piernas y brazos perfectos. era dificil pensar de que naruto realmente no le habia robado algo de su negocio familiar a hagoromo

entonces las llamas pararon y por primera vez todos pudieron apreciar el pene del uzumaki. su pene media exactamente unas 16,5 pulgadas. no era ni flaco ni demasiado gordo era la convinacion perfecta de longitud y anchura para un pene, tenia un glande totalmente hinchado y su pene estaba lubricado por grandes cantidades de liquido presiminal, debajo de el miembro yacian unas bolas que eran tan grandes como las de un elefante que escurrian el liquido presiminal que caia del miembro

vamos sayuri chan no te voy a lastimar-dijo el rubio burlandose de ella cosa que la uchiha no se tomo muy bien

entonces el rubio rapidamente atrapo a la uchiha contra una roca y empezo a besar su cuello para luego subir hasta su boca y hacerle un beso frances que duro varios minutos en los cuales ambos iniciaron una batalla de lenguas en la cual naruto salio victorioso, para luego separarse y luego el rubio descendiese a sus grandes pechos para empezar a mamar el pecho derecho y masajear con su mano izquierda que cabe decir no entro en su mano, luego de 1 minuto sayuri empezo a gemir fuertemente hasta correrse sobre naruto llenandolo de fluidos vaginales

vamos sayuri ahora es tu turno-dijo naruto emocionado

entonces sayuri rapidamente agarro su pene y empeso a masturbarlo lentamente y empezo a chupar el glande sorviendo poco a poco el presemen de naruto, apesar de ser virgen su tecnica era casi perfecta y un hombre comun ya hubierra acabado rapidamente si no fuera que naruto tenia mucha resistencia y experiencia gracias a su maestro jiraya

parece que al fin tu boca sireve para algo mas que molestar e insultar-dijo naruto mientras sonreia para intentar no gemir de la tecnica de la uchiha mayor

entonces rapidamente sayuri sorvio mas fuerte y ahueco sus mejillas mientras chupaba las primeras 5 pulgadas del miembro que apenas cabian en su boca mientras masturbaba lentamente pero continuamente lo sobrante del miembro del uzumaki

mmm que bien sabes naruto-kun-dijo sayuri la cual estaba lamiendo el liquido preseminal que se desprendia del robusto glande del miembro del uzumaki

yo tambien quiero probar hime-dijo naruto antes de agarrarla y ponerla en la posicion 69 donde rapidamente el empezo a meter en su coño sus dedos mientras mordia suavemente su clitoris, mientras que movia sus caderas para que su pene llegara a su la parte profunda de su esofago amazando su glande mientras con su lengua lamia y mordisquiaba la base de su pene

mientras tanto sayuri no paraba de tener fuertes gemidos ahogados, jamas se habia sentido asi de bien en su vida se habia olvidado que ahora mismo estaba follando con su mejor amigo y en vez de eso ahora lo veia como su amante

ante todo este placer despues de varios minutos sayuri volvio a correrse teniendo un orgasmo mas potente que el anterior quedando en un estado de shock y casi inconsciencia

bueno parece que al fin estas lo suficiente mojada para el coito-dijo naruto mientras alineaba su grosor contra la feminidad de sayuri

lo siento mi hime-dijo naruto mientras empujaba todo su grosor hacia el interior de sayuri abriendo su utero y llenandola completamente, casualmente su miembro encajaba de forma completa en el interior de sayuri haciendolo ver por que estaba tan sexualmente ligado con indra

¡ahhhh!- entonces se escucho un grito por todos los alrededores que provenia de sayuri la cual habia gritado por la sensacion de extasis que sentia al ser llenada por naruto

despues de unos minutos de dolor y placer naruto empezo a empujar lentamente, haciendo gemir de dicha a sayuri por sentir tanto placer. entonces ella instintivamente empezo a mover sus caderas contra las de naruto permitiendole empujar todavia mas adentro de su inflamado utero llegando a sus entrañas

despues de medio minuto sayuri volvio a correrse y finalmente se encontraba en un estado sumiso, inconsciente en el cual solo empujaba y respiraba fuertemente ante esto que exito bastante al uzumaki decidio aumentar su velocidad hasta transformarla en un borron, viendo la cara de placer de sayuri se decidio a crear a 3 clones, uno de estos empezo a follarse la boca de sayuri como si de un coño se tratase, otro empezo a hacer un paisuri con sus enormes pechos y finalmente el tercero empezo a follarse analmente a la mujer

luego de varios minutos sayuri ya se habia corrido 2 veces y ya no sabia quien era lo unico que recordaba era el nombre del hombre que la estaba trayendo a este nuevo mundo de sensaciones, su amigo, su amante y dueño, uzumaki naruto

hay sayuri estas muy apretada- dijo el uzumaki ya no pudiendo soportar la excitacion le daba estar follandose a la apretada uchiha casi instantaneamente cuando termino de decir la palabra sayuri volvio a correrse sobre el miembro de naruto teniendo otro orgasmo extremo

sayuri-chan no creo poder soportar mas- dijo el naruto original sintiendo como su pene y pelotas se tensaban señal de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

sa.. sa ... yuri chan me corro-dijo naruto antes de enterrarse en las entrañas de la mujer llenando su utero con su esperma, pero apesar de eso no paraba de correrse sobre la mujer la cual sentia como era llenada por el uzumaki hasta depositar varios litros de esperma en su utero el cual aprovecho perfectamente cerrandose al instante de que el rubio saliera de ella permitiendo que ni una gota de esperma se escapase. mientras tanto uno de los clones el cual estaba follandose la boca de sayuri disparo toda su carga a su estomago llenandolo de semen, otro de los clones el cual le estaba haciendo un paisuri se corrio sobre sus pechos y luego empezo a agitar su miembro disparando pegoto por pegote a todo su cuerpo bañandola en semen, y finalmente el ultimo clon deposito toda su carga en su ano y recto

ahh estabas muy apretada sayuri chan- dijo el uzumaki el cual estaba viendo a la hermosa mujer inconsciente con cara de dicha grabada en su rostro

 **mientras tanto con los bijuus**

asura nii-chan es muy grande-dijo matatabi muy excitada

creo que despues tendre que inventar un jutsu para convertirme en una humana y pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con nuestro hermano-dijo choumei

callense par de incestuosas-dijo un kurama molesto el cual estaba enojado con sus hermanas por querer follar con su hermano pequeño en contra de su voluntada

choumei,matatabi comportensen- dijo el sabio con una cara seria mirando a sus dos hijas y agradeciendole con una mirada orgullosa a su otro hijo kurama por poroteger a la reencarnacion de su hijo biologico

de pronto aparecio un peliplata mediante un jutsu espacio tiempo

hey sabio tienes algunas palomitas me hubiera gustado que jiraya siguiera viuvo para hacer historias como estas, pero como murio por el momento voy a tener que contemplar lo que hacen mis dos alumnos estrellas-dijo hatake mientras miraba a naruto follandose a sayuri como dos conejos en celo

si claro ten- dijo el sabio creando con una de sus godudamas unas palomitas

gracias rikudou sama y por cierto quien es ese que esta a su lado-dijo kakashi mirando a hamura

a es mi hermano hamura outsusuki, el vino para contemplar el acto sexual de sus sobrinos-dijo el rikudou senin

ah hola me llamo kakashi hatake, buen gusto- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de hamura

buen gusto kakashi hatake-dijo hamura, entonces el peliplata menor se sento mirando hacia el espectaculo ante sus ojos

dime kakashi mis dos hijos siempre fueron tan cariñosos entre si-dijo el sabio con un aire chistoso

se podria decir que si-dijo el hatake

 **mientras tanto con naruto y sayuri**

dime sayuri hime puedo hacerte unas preguntas-dijo el uzumaki mientras se follaba a la aun cubierta de esperma uchiha

si naruto sama-dijo sayuri demostrando lo sumisa que se encontraba en ese momento hacia naruto

volveras a querer destruir al mundo-pregunto el uzumaki

no jamas volvere a hacer eso sin su consentimiento naruto sama-dijo la uchiha

volveras a atentar contra los bijuus-dijo naruto mientras penetraba mas fuerte a la uchiha

jamas-dijo la sumisa uchiha

cuantos hijos quieres tener sayuri hime-dijo naruto mientras naruto empezaba a empujar todabia mas duro haciendo que sayuri se corriera por tercera vez en esta ronda

si.. sie...siete-dijo sayuri casi incapaz de hablar

que te parece tener 35-dijo el uzumaki aumentando la velocidad de cada empuje

e...esta.. bien-dijo la uchiha casi ha punto de desmayarse

llevarias a mis hijos en tu interior sayuri hime-dijo naruto sudando por el haber estado follandose a sayuri casi todo el dia

si naruto sama ahhhh-dijo sayuri antes de volver a correrse y desmallarse totalmente

entonces tenlo todo sayuri hime- dijo naruto antes de introducir todo su miembro en sayuri abriendo su utero por cuarta vez disparando su semen a la cabidad ya inflamada por los 7 litros de esperma que residian dentro de ella, al igual que las anteriores veces el esperma fue bien aprovechado por el utero asegurandose de no desperdiciar ni una gota del tan deseado liquido

luego de eso sayuri se desplomo al piso por el dolor que sentia en el uteroal tener este que quintuplicar su tamaño para poder mantener las cargas del rubio dentro de ella, por suerte naruto logro sostenerla y apoyarla sobre el

te amo sayuri hime- fue lo unico que dijo antes de besarla en un pequeño beso de lengua y cambiarse y cambiarla a ella aunque con ella se le hizo bastante complicado por la cantidad de esperma que tenia dentro de ella que habia dejado su estomago inflamado

luego de eso dejo un clon cerca de ella por si acaso y se propuso desactivar el tsukuyomi infinito

pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que habia estado siendo observado por alguien por lo que decidio ir a ver quien era

hola kakashi sensei, jiji, señor,Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki y Kurama que hacen por aqui viendome con sayuri hime-dijo naruto

no sabia que te habias encariñado kid-dijo kurama

si lo hice y quien es usted señor- pregunto naruto viendo a otro hombre muy parecido a su jiji sennin

soy hamura outsusuki y supongo que tu debes ser la reencarnacion de mi sobrino asura-dijo hamura

espere usted es el hermano de jiji sennin-dijo naruto sorprendido

si y he venido aqui para decirte de que malos tiempos se aproximan asi que preparate

a que se refiere con malos tiempos-pregunto kakashi

algo malo esta apunto de su suceder y si no hacen algo tendran los dias contados- dijo hamura antes de desparecer

antes de hablar de lo que ocurrira tienes algo que hacer no naruto- dijo el sabio de los seis caminos

es verdad, ya lo hago-dijo naruto para despues deshacer al tsujuyomi infinito

adios hijos tengo que hacer algo con mi hermano-dijo hagoromo antes de desparecer del lugar

adonde iremos ahora- se preguntaron los bijuus solo para enfocar su mirada en naruto sellandose en el

esperen por que hicieron eso, por fin hiban a ser libres-pregunto naruto mirandolos a todos

porque ya no nos queremos separar y ahora que tou-san se fue queremos estar todos unidos y ya no nos separaremos mas por ahora-dijieron todos al unisono

entonces hermano a donde vamos ahora-preguntaron los bijuus

ahora iremos a donde estan los demas- dijo naruto mirando hacia el horizonte donde se encontraban sus amigos

 **bueno si les gusto el capitulo diganme si quieren mas, me gustaria que me marcaran mis errores en este fic asi podre mejorar esos puntos y cada vez escribir mejor,diganmen que nota le pondrian a este fic para que sepa si mejore respecto a mis anteriores por leer**


End file.
